Here I Am
by sweet.puckleberry.pie
Summary: Puck hasn't seen his wife in over 2 months...now he has to wait until after a damn awards show. Rated for language. Fluff.


Puck hasn't seen his wife in over 2 months and fuck he misses her. Yeah they've talked on the phone and skype. He can't stand that its been that long since he's touched her body, he loves every inch of her and more than anything he just wants to show her how much he missed her but no he can't. Not until after this damn award show.

Yep, he's been on his world tour for 2 months and instead of going home and having hot reunion sex he's going to the Tony's. And to make it worse he wasn't even going to see Rachel before hand, she was set to be one of the earlier performances so she wasn't even doing the red carpet, not like it mattered anyway because he'd barely be getting there before the show anyway.

"Ready to go Mr. Puck?"

"Joe how many times to I have to tell it's just Puck, it's been what two years you've been driving us around to events."

Joe just chuckled and shut the door after Puck was in the SUV.

"So how'd my wife look?"

The man looked back at Puck through the rear view mirror with a soft smile "she was glowing." And Puck just nodded knowingly.

It wasn't long until they had pulled in front of the theater most everyone was off the carpet. Puck tapped Joe on the shoulder "see you in a few hours man."

Puck stepped out of the SUV and flashbulbs went off immediately. Rachel had left a few outfits laid out for him, he just went basic Calvin Klein suit, and white shirt, he opted to leave out the tie.

"Puck over here." "Puck give us a smile." "Pu-" it was coming from every direction while he made his way towards the entrance.

"Sorry guys got to get in to see my girl bring down the house."

This wasn't Puck's first rodeo, he and Rachel have been to like over a dozen in the last 3 years. Going into this one he knew that he had about 45 minutes until he actually got to see Rachel perform, because they had the opening, the host and the first few awards of the night and all she told him was that she was doing a song from her show. That really didn't give him much, she was finishing her run as Fanny Brice when he left on his tour.

When he heard the opening he smiled, of course this was her go to song, like she said when they were teenagers, she was perfecting it since she was four years old. He chuckled to himself because her entrance was similar to the one that she did at 16, she was coming down the aisle toward him, the spotlight on her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the smile she had as she got closer to him made him curious. She sat on the edge of his seat and leaned into him as she sang, he had his arm around her and as she was getting he noticed something, he looked up quickly at her and she gave him a wink but kept on singing. His eyes followed her the whole way to the stage there was no way he was taking his eyes off her now. As she reached the middle of the stage…

"One shot, one gun shot and BAM!"

She paused and smirked, it was fucking cute if you asked him.  
>"Hey, Mr. Puckerman," she giggled. "here I am" and as she said that she ran her hand down her dress pulling it tight over her stomach.<p>

At that point everyone in the theater was clapping and cheering her on, she finished the song, because well she's Rachel and every performance must be finished. And Puck he had a million and one things going through his head, that he didn't realize the permanent smile he was wearing.

Luckily after Rachel's performance there was a scheduled commercial break because he was already headed up to the stage to his wife. As soon as he was in front of her it was like his hands gravitated to her stomach and they just looked into each others eyes not saying a word, Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears and she was biting her lip and nodding her head. Puck couldn't help it he scooped her into a hug and twirled them around, Rachel laughed, god he loved her laugh. They were oblivious to the fact they were still standing in front of everyone, the stage was being reset around them, the stage director had actually came out to lead them backstage because the commercial break was almost over.

"I love you so fucking much," he said between kisses. Rachel had happy tears running down her face and laughed into her husband's kisses.

"I would've come home sooner," Rachel just shook her head.

"No, I know that you said you were taking a break after this tour so I wanted to wait. I found out 3 weeks after you left, trust me this was the so hard not to tell you. I decided not going out much after the show ended was the best way to ensure I could surprise you. But I had to tell someone so I called your mother a few weeks ago and invited her up for a week, when I told her she nearly tackled me to the ground. I swore her to secrecy and told her how I had planned to tell you when you got back, she was all for it. And here we are now."

"So when is our little when coming," he still hadn't taken his hand off her swollen belly.

"Well as of right now we're 17 weeks, and we have an appointment to find out the sex next week if we want."

"Can we go home?" asked with dark eyes.

This must have been that whole alpha male possessive thing people talked about because honestly he doesn't thing he ever wanted her so badly.

Rachel groaned in response, "yes, trust me phone sex is great but my hormones just need more." She kissed him hard.

God he loved pregnancy hormones, at least for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I kind of used how Beyonce announced her pregnancy but added my own little twist. This idea just wouldn't leave my head and I decided just to pop it out and post it. Let me know what you think. I do NOT own Glee or it's characters cause trust me if I did, it wouldn't be the same show.<strong>


End file.
